Lucifer's Game
by Kyuubiluver
Summary: When strange things start to happen at the Phantomhive Manor, will Ciel and Sebastian relationship be torn apart? SebastianXCiel/BoyXBoy/Shouta/Lemon/Rated M


Ohayo minnia-san! Kyuu-chan here again and I know it's been such a long time since I posted a one-shot, but no worries! I'm back with a new Kuroshitsuji one-shot! So let's go!

Warning: This is a YAOI fanfcition. No likey? GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! SebastianXCiel/BoyXBoy/Shouta/Non-Con/Rated M

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

Summary: When strange things start to happen at the Phantomhive Manor, will Ciel and Sebastian relationship be torn apart?

"Normal Dialogue"

"_Character Thoughts/Whispers"_

-666-

**Lucifer's Game**

Sebastian POV

Humans are such strange creatures. Even after living with them as one of them for over 3 years, you'd think I'd be used to them, but even now as I stand over my fellow "workers", who are currently all laying on the ground in the garden, I wonder how their stupidity has not killed them yet.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Finny was out here weeding the garden when you decided to take the tablecloth off of the dining room table and out to the balcony to shake it out, only for it to slip from your hands and, while trying to get it back, you flipped over the railing and landed on Finny, just as Bard came out to ask him to go get some carrots from town, thereby landing on top of them both and knocking them out?" I said, repeating the explanation Maylene had given me.

Unfortunately, Maylene was still sitting on top of an unconscious Finny and Bard.

"That's exactly how it happened!" she exclaimed and I had to resist the urge to sigh.

"And where, exactly, did the tablecloth go?" I asked crossing my arms and giving her a stern look.

She "eeped" in fear and immediately got up to look for it, leaving me to deal with the two idiots laying in the backyard. I finally let out a sigh while mentally wondering if Ciel's soul was really worth all this trouble.

-666-

Normal POV

Meanwhile, while Sebastian was dealing with the annoyances outside, his bocchan, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, was busy with the annoyances inside. The annoyances known as paperwork.

"Damn those idiots, how can they mix up a crate of explosives with a crate of toys?" Ciel cursed as he wrote a quick letter explaining the mix up to the toy company manager and then one to the explosives shop, his neat handwriting slightly hurried in order to get the letters out quickly.

It was then Ciel felt weird. His hand paused over the next word as he looked up and around, trying to pinpoint the eyes that felt like they were boring into the back of his head. After realizing they weren't in his office, he looked behind him to the garden outside, but once more, saw nothing. Deciding to ignore it, he went back to his letters, never noticing the glowing red eyes looking at him from a nearby tree.

-666-

Unknown POV

"_How very interesting." _I thought to myself as I watched a certain devil I knew talk to three rather dim-witted humans.

I had heard rumors in hell that he had a new contract with a human, but this was quite a surprise. The boy himself was quite beautiful, I'll admit, and from what I could tell, quite smart if he had caught the eye of this certain devil.

"_I suppose I'll have to stick around and see what's so interesting about this certain boy that he'd stick around this long." _I thought leaning back in the tree and watching with a smirk.

-666-

Normal POV

Over the next few days, everyone in the mansion began to feel the same weird feeling Ciel had. Maylene was positive someone was watching her while she was clean the stairs, but when she looked up, no one was there. Finny was sure he had hear someone call his name from the rosebush on the other side of the garden, but when he got there, no one was there. Bard was damn sure he had put his flamethrower on the table, but when he went to grab it, he saw it on the other counter across from him, yet he was positive no one had come in and moved it. Tanaka was positive he had added some sugar to his tea to sweeten it, only to find salt in it instead. Even Sebastian was sure he had gotten his bocchan a new hat, only to find it missing that afternoon and have to get a new one.

"I just don't understand, I swear someone had called my name!" Finny complained to Maylene and Bard that night as they got ready for bed.

"I know, all day it felt like someone was watching me!" Maylene cried from her room next door.

"Ho ho ho!" Tanaka said from his bed and Bard nodded.

"Every time I put something down, it always moved." Bard muttered getting under the cover and they all sighed, what a weird day.

Unknown to them, Sebastian was listening right outside the door and he frowned as he walked upstairs to Ciel's room to get him ready for bed and report what he had heard.

"Sebastian, where were you? I'm tired." Ciel said standing in the middle of his room, arms crossed as Sebastian came in and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, bocchan. I overheard a rather interesting conversation from the staff." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel undress and get into his bedclothes.

"Oh?" Ciel asked and Sebastian told him what he heard, making Ciel frown.

"Did you sense anything today, Sebastian?" Ciel asked walking over to his bed and climbing in while he followed.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary, bocchan." Sebastian said tucking him in and Ciel's frown got deeper.

"I see…be on guard then, Sebastian. Good night." Ciel said turning over and Sebastian smiled as he stood up and left.

"Good night, bocchan." he said leaving.

A few minutes after Sebastian left and Ciel was fast asleep, the window by Ciel's bed opened on it's own, letting a man inside. He was a good 6'5" with long black hair, pale skin and glowing red eyes. Dressed in a very tight ruffled black dress shirt, tight black dress trousers, plain leather boots and a long black overcoat with ornate detailing, the man looked like a vampire, but he was so much worse. Slowly the man circled the bed, looking over Ciel with longing and hunger.

"What a delicious looking boy…" the man muttered as he leaned over and pet the soft, midnight gray hair on Ciel's head.

"Oh yes, he'll taste heavenly…I think I'll take him for myself, but first a game." he said smiling before he stood up and left through the same window he came.

-666-

The next morning, everyone was fidgety and short-tempered. No one knew why, but everyone was on guard, even Tanaka decided to remain in his human form, instead of his chibi one today. Even Sebastian felt like something bad was gonna happen, but he couldn't put his finger on it until Ciel asked him to gather the staff for a meeting.

"I just got a letter from Prince Soma and Agni…they will be returning to the mansion in about two days…now as you all know, Prince Soma just returned to India a week ago…but he has decided to come back, therefore we will be needing to stock up on food and other such things. Maylene, I need you to re-clean the guest rooms, Finny and Bard, I need you to come with me to get the food and Tanaka, I need you to stay here and help bocchan with his lessons." Sebastian said with a twitch in his eye as Ciel nodded.

"Oh and remember to set out the old teacups, I don't need him destroying the China ones." Ciel said and they all bowed before heading out, leaving Ciel alone to gather his thoughts.

He honestly didn't want Soma to come back after such a short time, but it would be rude to refuse him. Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, sometimes being an Earl was just so troublesome.

"_If you hate being an Earl so much, come play with me, little bocchan~"_ Someone whispered in Ciel's ear.

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he stood up, knocking over his chair to see who had spoken, but…no one was there.

"WHO'S THERE! Show yourself!" Ciel yelled looking and turning around, but no one spoke.

A knock at the door startled Ciel and he whipped around just in time to see Tanaka open the door with a worried look on his old face.

"Are you alright, bocchan? I heard yelling." he asked and Ciel calmed himself before dusting himself off.

"Yes, I am alright…I thought I heard something." Ciel said and Tanaka frowned, but nodded before telling him Sebastian and the others had left and it was time for his lessons.

-666-

Sebastian and the others were still not back when night fell and Ciel was slightly worried. After all they had left at noon and still were not home by 10?

"_How strange…" _Ciel thought as Tanaka helped bath him and get in bed before leaving.

All day Ciel had been hearing weird things. While walking down the hall to his music room, he swore he heard someone humming The Death March, but when he looked around, no one was there. While he was out in his garden reading some mail, he had heard laughter coming from the bushes nearby, but when he walked over, cane at the ready, all he found was a cat. While eating dinner alone, he had sworn he had heard someone call his name, begging him to "come and play" outside the window. When he went to look, no one was there. Tanaka had been worried something was wrong and said so, but Ciel ignored him, telling him it was just stress.

After the weird day he had had, it took a while for Ciel to fall asleep, but when he did, just like the night before, the window opened and the man came in. He smiled as he looked Ciel over, as if burning the image into his brain for later. That's when he noticed Ciel's hand was open and smirked. With a snap of his fingers, a small chess piece, the black king, appeared in his hand and with that, he placed it on Ciel's open palm, kissed his forehead and left, closing the window behind him.

-666-

The next morning, Sebastian was up early. They had a long day ahead of them and, due to the carriage wheel breaking yesterday, they didn't get home till late. As he walked into his bocchan's room, he felt…off. He stopped and looked around, trying to figure out his weird and rather confusing feeling before dismissing it as unimportant.

"Good morning, bocchan." Sebastian said as he opened the shades and awoke his Young Master before going over to the closet and getting his clothes for the day.

Ciel slowly awoke, feeling warm and sleepy, but he knew better than to try and fall back asleep. As he stretched, he noticed something in his hand and opened it to find a black king in his hand.

"Sebastian, what is this?" Ciel asked looking at Sebastian, who looked over in confusion.

Sebastian walked over to his bocchan, clothes in hand, and looked at the chess piece, confusion on his face.

"I'm…not sure, bocchan. I know it's not from the set you have." Sebastian said taking the piece from him and looking at it.

It was a rather interesting piece, more detailed than anything he had ever seen before and much different from the set they had. His eyes narrowed, he didn't like this.

"I will look into it, bocchan. I'm sure there is some sort of explanation." Sebastian said putting it in his vest pocket for later.

With that the day past by rather quietly, except for Finny accidentally cutting down some trees while gardening, Maylene breaking a whole cabinet full of dishes and Bard setting himself on fire…twice…in five minutes, it went rather smoothly and, as Sebastian got ready for bed that night, he thought it would stay that way…until of course, he found something on his pillow. A black knight chess piece lay innocently on his pillow and Sebastian felt that same feeling of…unease. Slowly he circled the room, trying to find out how anyone could have found it. Yes, the others knew where he slept, but no one else.

"_So…could it have been one of them?…That I highly doubt." _Sebastian thought, as he pulled out the king and compared them side by side.

From what he could tell, the knight and king had been made by two different chess makers. The knight was less detailed and rather plain.

"_Is it a message? Are they trying to tell me I'm not good enough to be bocchan's servant? My, my, how rude." _Sebastian thought smirking.

-666-

The next morning, Sebastian was approached by the other servants.

"Can I help you all?" he asked as he finished making dessert for bocchan's lunch.

"Sebastian-san, we wanted to know if you put these on our pillows." Maylene said holding out four black pawns to a now annoyed Sebastian.

Slowly he placed his utensils down and turned to them, looking closely at the four pawns before picking one up and examining it. Just like his, it was of lesser quality than Ciel's king, in fact they were lesser quality than his too. He frowned before smiling at them.

"And why do you think I would do such a thing?" he said threateningly and they gulped.

"We…ummm…you see…it's like…" they all started talking at the same time and Sebastian simply sighed.

"Just get to work. Prince Soma will be here soon." Sebastian said and they all ran off, leaving him to finish the dessert.

-666-

"Sebastian, did you find out about that chess piece?" Ciel said after he had finished his lunch and Sebastian began to clean it up.

"No, but the other servants and I have also found pieces." he said putting the now dirty plates on the cart and pulled out a cloth, in which he had wrapped the pieces and laid it out before Ciel.

"Oh?" Ciel asked looking them all over.

"Yes, I found a knight while the others found pawns. I did noticed though that compared to your's, ours are less detailed and of lesser quality. A message perhaps?" Sebastian said smiling and Ciel just glared.

"It's not funny, demon. This is serious now. This…person managed to, not only get into my room while I was sleeping, but your's? And my other servant's? Either you are slipping up *here Ciel smirked* or they're more dangerous than we think." Ciel and Sebastian nodded, just as Maylene knocked on the door and said Prince Soma had arrived.

-666-

Unknown POV

It seems they got my message, how grand. I do admit, he choose such an interesting child, but I think it's time to step the game up a notch.

"_Let's see how well the dog does without it's master to give orders?" _I thought as I watched little Ciel try to keep Prince Soma entertained.

-666-

Later that night, Ciel wondered why he even thought about letting Prince Soma in his house. After being nearly choked by one of his "hugs", he then went on to redecorate his living room to make it more homely, tried to help Finny with the garden, nearly destroying his rosebushes and tried to make dinner, nearly burning the kitchen down.

"Soma is not allowed near the gardening tools or kitchen again, understand?" Ciel demanded of Sebastian, who nodded as he helped his bocchan get ready for bed.

"_It's almost time, little bocchan."_ Ciel heard and he looked down at Sebastian.

"Did you say something?" Ciel asked and he looked at him, shaking his head "no".

"I see, never mind then. Good night Sebastian." Ciel said as he climbed into bed and Sebastian left.

A few minutes later, Ciel awoke to the window opening and the sound of someone entering his room. Quickly he sat up and turned around, only to see a man standing there.

"WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU-" Ciel started, but suddenly the man was on top of him, covering his mouth with one hand and grabbed both his wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Now, now, little Ciel-chan, we don't want your little dog to hear us now, do you?" the man said smiling, showing off his fangs.

Ciel glared at him, struggling under his body, trying to get the man off him. He sighed dramatically and looked at him with his blood-red eyes.

"You're so cute, Ciel-chan. Your warm, soft skin, deep beautiful eyes and I just adore the color of your hair." he said, as if talking to himself.

Ciel began to get worried, this person was obviously not human and not sane.

"Yes, he is quite beautiful, but I doubt he wants you telling him that." another voice of the man's shoulder said and Ciel relaxed.

Sebastian slowly opened the door, candle stick in one hand and a set of knives in the other, smiling pleasantly.

"My, my, it's been a long time since I've seen you, ne?" the man said, grinning over his shoulder as he sat up a little.

"Yes, it has…Raphael." Sebastian said, his smile dying, a look of cold annoyance and rage crossed his face.

What happened next, Ciel can't honestly say. One second he's on his bed, pinned down, the next he's by his window, being held bridal style by the man, Raphael, and his bed was full of knives. Sebastian was still by the door, glaring him down as he stood there, grinning. One arm under Ciel's legs, the other under his back and petting his hair.

"Now, now, that's not very nice. You could have hit us." Raphael said mockingly and Ciel squirmed, he had never seen someone dodge Sebastian's attacks, not even Grell.

"Put. Him. Down. You lowlife." Sebastian hissed and Ciel was startled at just how pissed Sebastian was.

"But…why? I'm just trying to make new friends~" he said innocently, but the leer in his eye when he looked down at Ciel was anything but.

"I highly doubt that." Sebastian said pulling out more silverware and Raphael just giggled.

"My, my and here I thought we were friends…I'm hurt that you care more about a human than me." Raphael pouted and Sebastian scowled.

"Friends? With you? I would never lower myself to that level." he replied and Raphael lost his smile, his eyes becoming icy.

"How rude. Was it not I who trained you in the art of seduction? Was it not I who took you from being a low-level devil to one that is feared and adored? Was it not I who helped you become the devil you are today?" he asked and Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

Ciel listened with wide and confused eyes. The man currently holding him hostage…had been Sebastian teacher?

"_Then why didn't Sebastian know what was going on? Unless…they are working together…!" _Ciel thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I may have known you in the past but I would never associate myself with someone as lowly as you, back then or now." Sebastian said coldly and Raphael frowned.

"How could you forget? Does this…_human_ really mean that much to you?" he asked cocking his head to the side and Sebastian froze for a second, eyes wide in surprise.

"What?" Sebastian asked, obviously unsettled and Raphael smirked.

"Oh I see! You don't even notice how you act around him!" Raphael said, laughter in his voice, the petting on Ciel's hair became harsher and he winced.

"I've been watching you, you know. I see how…different you act around him. Around other humans, you act almost…high and mighty, acting as if you're better than they are. But around this…_child_, you act like a lovesick fool. Following every order to a "T". Putting him in danger, just to save him yourself. It's _hilarious_." Raphael mocked and Ciel blinked, looking back and forth between the two, completely forgetting he was nothing more than a hostage in this situation.

"I have no idea what you are…" Sebastian started, but Raphael's laughter cut him off.

"Don't try to blow it off, boy. Don't lie! I've seen you with your other so called "masters". Yes, you followed orders like a good dog, but, if the opportunity came to eat their soul before the contract ended, you took it in a heartbeat. When following orders, you put your masters into life or death situations, just to watch them die! I KNOW YOU! Much better than he *here he looked into Ciel's eyes, grinning like a madman* will ever understand!" Raphael said and just as he finished, a bunch of forks came at them and Ciel hung on for dear life as the man jumped out the window and floated above the ground, looking in at Sebastian as he ran over to the window, trying to stop him from getting away.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian yelled, his eyes wide and worried, and for once, Ciel felt true fear.

He knew when it came down to it, he was nothing more than food to this devil, but for Ciel, Sebastian was more than a servant or a butler. He was someone he could always depend on to protect him and follow his orders. He was someone who listened to every command and completed the tasks that would have been impossible for a hundred men. He was someone Ciel needed in his life and suddenly, he didn't want to be ripped away from that. Ciel reached out for Sebastian, not caring that tears were welling up in his eyes or that if he fell and Sebastian didn't catch him, he'd die a very painful death.

All he cared about was…

"_**SEBASTIAN!"**_ Ciel screamed, reaching for Sebastian, but before he could grab him, Ciel and Raphael disappeared from his sight and Sebastian was left grabbing nothing, but empty air.

-666-

Sebastian's POV

"_This can't be happening." _was the only thing going through my head as I searched the streets for my bocchan.

After they had disappeared from my sight, I had immediately gone to wake up the staff and have them search the entire house and grounds while I searched the rest of London. I looked everywhere, running as fast as I could. I refused to allow myself to dwell on what Raphael said, but it haunted me. I couldn't stop his mocking voice running through my head nor the picture my bocchan made as he listened. The hurt, confusion and betrayal in his eyes. It hurt me more than I could ever admit.

"_He lies!" _my head screamed and I scowled.

If there was one thing I did know about Raphael, it was that lying was his specialty. He enjoyed twisting and corrupting the truth, he took pleasure in making the most innocent things seem filthy. Yes, he had taught me a few things, but he had NEVER been my teacher. I prided myself in my self-training, that everything I knew had been from years of practice, trials and errors.

I scowled more when I realized it had been nearly an hour since they had disappeared and I still had no leads, which was very unlike me. I knew the longer he had Ciel, the more he would lie and destroy everything I had done. Quickly I left London and started searching the nearby area. I had to find him, no matter what.

-666-

Outside London

Ciel's eyes felt heavy. He didn't know why they felt heavy nor did he understand the haze that seemed to cloud his mind. He sighed, trying to remember what happened, but his head throbbed like crazy, so he decided to worry what was going on now instead of worrying over the past. The first thing he noticed was that he was cold. He shivered as he curled into himself, trying to understand why he was so cold. He should be at home, in bed, right? Then he remembered something.

"_Something about a man…he was…in my room! Yes! But…what happened?…" _Ciel thought as he slowly began to wake up.

Slowly he managed to open his eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but after blinking a few times, it began to clear up. Ciel stared at the stone wall, confusion on his face. He knew for a fact that his room was made of wood, which meant…

"_I'm not at home!" _Ciel thought as he sat up, only to groan and grab the side on the bed he was on, leaning over it as his stomach began to roll.

After a few minutes, it stopped and he sat up again, looking around as his memories started to come back, only for them to stop short and he gasped. Yes, now he remembered!

"I've been kidnapped by another demon!" Ciel whispered as he looked around in worry and dread.

The first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of storage chamber, probably in a basement somewhere. The room was most stone with only one wall of wood and that was where the door was. The second thing he noticed was that he was laying on a mattress on the floor, in the left hand corner, and that his ankle was chained to the wall to his right. He shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself. His eyes darted from one side to the other, the fear and dread began to build up and he suddenly felt like he was 10 again and his life had once again been destroyed.

"No, stop that! I refuse to show fear! As the Earl of Phantomhive, I have been through worse!" he muttered to himself and it calmed him.

"All I have to do is call Sebastian and he will…" Ciel started, but a chuckle by his ear startled him and he cried out as he jumped away, only to see the creature that had kidnapped him.

"'Call him'? Now why ever would you do a thing like that, hm?" Raphael mocked with a grin and Ciel glared at him.

"Let me go, you monster! Do you have any idea who I am?" Ciel snapped and Raphael's grin just got bigger.

"Oh, I know **exactly **who you are, Ciel-chan~ I know _all _about you!" Raphael said as he sat down on the bed and leaned over, staring deep into Ciel's glaring eyes.

"Oh really? And _how_ do you know about me?" Ciel asked crossing his arms and Raphael roared with laughter.

"Oh you silly, silly child! You have no **idea** what's going on around you, do you?" Raphael asked after his laughter died down.

Ciel just glared, unwilling to ask what he meant and Raphael sneered before leaning forward and whispered, right next to his ear.

"Why, Sebastian told me." he said and Ciel's eyes widened before narrowing in rage as he leaned back.

"I don't believe you!" Ciel snapped and Raphael's sneer left, making him look almost saddened.

"Why not? Is it because I'm a demon? He's a demon too, if you remember. Is it because I kidnapped you? I wasn't going to originally, I just wanted to talk, but Sebastian always was one to attack first, ask questions later. At least, the Sebastian I knew. This new Sebastian is quite…different. Or is it…" Here Raphael sneered again. "Because I said those things about him?"

Ciel's eyes hardened and Raphael sighed, looking at him with such pity filled eyes.

"You poor child. You care about him, don't you?" he asked and Ciel's eyes widened as he blushed and stuttered.

"I see…he hasn't lost his touch apparently." Raphael said, his eyes reading ever twitch and eye motion, knowing he had the boy's attention and inwardly, grinned.

"W-What do you mean?" Ciel asked, feeling foolish for stuttering.

"That's how it always begins. He doesn't do it with every master, but, believe me, I've seen him do it numerous times." Raphael said looking at his nails, as if bored with the conversation already, and Ciel looked at him with his wide, innocent eyes.

"He starts out by protecting them, keeping them safe, following orders to a "T". Then, over time, when they start to depend on him, trust in him, he strikes. Turning their need for him to affection, twisting their emotions around, so that they **only** care about him. So that they would be willing to do _everything_, give _anything_, for him. I know with one mistress he had, he twisted her around so bad, that when it came time for him to take her soul, she left him everything. Her home, her jewels, her money, everything, thinking he would spare her and they'd live happily ever after together…but he didn't. He ripped her soul right out of her chest and swallowed it whole. He's a monster, child." Raphael said and the more he talked, the more he saw dread and despair in those eyes and he grinned in his head, knowing he was destroying any and all trust Ciel had in Sebastian.

He knew if he destroyed it enough, Ciel would never call Sebastian's name if he didn't trust him and that left Ciel for him to devour. He licked his lips when the boy looked away, staring at the wall with blank eyes, as if it held the answers to his questions. He could smell the boy's soul from here and knew there would never be another like it. The scent of honey mixed with blood and roses. An innocent, sweet scent tainted with the scent of death and blood.

"_Delicious."_ he thought as he moved closer, slow enough that the boy didn't notice till he was behind him and had laid his head on the child's shoulder.

Ciel jumped at the sudden weigh on his shoulder and turned quickly, only to see the hungry, glowing eyes of a demon staring back into his own terrified ones. One hand grabbed Ciel's wrists, pinning them to his lap and the other grabbed the boy's face, forcing him closer and into an unwanted kiss. Ciel gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when the demon took advantage of that and stuck his tongue inside. Ciel tried to bite down, but the hand holding his face grabbed his chin and forced his mouth to stay open. Drool dripped down from the corner of his mouth and a flush rose on his cheeks.

Raphael pulled away after a long time of mapping out the boy's mouth and looked at the delectable picture he made. Face flushed with closed eyes and drool dripping from his mouth made him look nice and ravished. He grinned when Ciel opened his eyes and glared, panting desperately for air. Ciel had never been kissed before and, to know that a demon had stolen it from him, enraged him. He began to struggle and squirm, trying to get away.

At some point, he managed to bash the back of his head into the demon's nose and he yelled out, releasing Ciel to cup his now bloody nose. Ciel jumped up and tried to get away, but forgot about the chain and, when he was about ten feet from the door, it jerked him to a stop, making him cried out as he fell over. Ciel screamed when he was grabbed by his hair and dragged back to the bed, only to be thrown onto it and pinned down. He looked at Raphael and shivered. The demon's eyes were burning with rage and, though the nose was fixed, the blood on his lips and chin made him look the part of a demon.

"I seems my little Ciel-chan doesn't want to play with me anymore! Well I guess we should get to the main course then, hm?" Raphael said as a grin of pure evil stretched across his face.

Ciel cried out when Raphael grabbed both his wrists with one hand and, with the other, ripped open the front of his nightshirt, leaving him bare-chested before the beast. Ciel shivered and tears welt up in his eyes when he realized what the demon was going to do.

"I see you understand now! You see, I prefer to… "deflower" my masters before eating them. Knowing that I was the last one to touch their bodies before stealing their souls gives me such a…_rush._" Raphael said as he moved his hand down to the young boy's underwear and cupped him, causing him to throw back his head and cry out in unwanted pleasure.

"Yes, yes! That's it! Cry for me, dear Ciel!" Raphael laughed and Ciel felt the tears roll down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut.

After some time, Ciel realized Raphael's other hand had joined in along with his mouth, but when he tried to move his arms, he found some sort of cloth holding them togther. It was horrible. Raphael's hands seemed to be everywhere. His chest, legs, neck, face and stomach seemed to be covered in his touches and Ciel hated it. It was like being back in that place.

"_Please no! Not again! NO!"_ Ciel screamed in his head as his body was tortured with lips, teeth and touches.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" Ciel yelled and Raphael laughed.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Ciel. No one can hear you down here. I will have you and you will be mine." Raphael taunted as he sucked on Ciel's nipples while his hands moved down and spread Ciel's legs.

"_No! There is one person who can hear me, no matter what!" _Ciel thought as Raphael moved lower and Ciel opened his mouth and his eyes.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed and Raphael's head snapped up, but it was too late.

Suddenly Raphael was ripped from his body and Ciel looked up to see Sebastian holding the demon's throat with one hand, glaring hatefully at the man. His eyes darted to Ciel and they softened.

"Bocchan, are you alright?" he asked as he tossed Raphael into a wall and he smashed into it, making a human shaped crater, which kept him trapped.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel whispered, his voice hoarse.

Sebastian immediately bent down and ripped the cloth from his wrists and the chain from his ankle before picking him up bridal style. Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and shook with silent sobs. Sebastian stared down at his bocchan, shocked to see how close Raphael had gotten to breaking his bocchan. He hadn't seen him this terrified since the night they met. Sebastian looked at Raphael, glaring at him with such hatred, Raphael actually flinched.

"Bocchan, I want you to close your eyes, alright?" Sebastian muttered into his hair and he nodded, unable to give Sebastian a verbal answer.

With that, Sebastian called upon his powers and Raphael began to shiver in fear as crows began to appear out of the darkness around them. Their glowing, red eyes glared at him from the shadows and Raphael knew his life was done.

"Leave nothing left." Sebastian said as he turned and walked away, closing the door just as Raphael's screams started up as the crow began to attack and feast upon his flesh.

Ciel whimpered and Sebastian looked down at him, worry and sorrow on his face before he transported them outside, leaving the crows to feast in silence.

"Sebastian…where are we?" Ciel asked without looked up and Sebastian looked around, having not really gotten a good look before.

"The Mentmore Towers, bocchan. The basement was finished, but the rest of the place is still under construction." Sebastian replied and Ciel nodded.

"Take me home, Sebastian." Ciel whispered and Sebastian frowned, hating the weakness he could hear in Ciel's voice, but did as he was told.

"Yes, My Lord." with that, they were gone.

-666-

The next couple of days were tense in the Phantomhive manor. After returning home and placing his bocchan to bed, he had to find the staff and telling them an edited version of what happened. (That version being that he had found the kidnapper and Young Master tied up in the basement of a nearby store, killed the kidnapper with a handgun and brought Young Master home) Maylene had wanted to know more as had Bard, but Finny and Sebastian managed to convince them that Young Master would not want to talk about it. Therefore, it was their job to make sure he didn't even think about it, but even they could see that Young Master was in a bad state. He was jumpy and easy to anger, but the real kicker was when he demanded Sebastian to stay away from him unless called. The staff as well as Sebastian had been shocked, but followed his orders.

The first few days were hell. Bocchan wanted no one to touch him, but he had never dressed himself before, so he always came downstairs looking like a wrinkled wreck. During the second week, he allowed Tanaka to dress/bath him, but still wouldn't let Sebastian near. The third week, Maylene, Bard, and Finny were allowed to help him while he was in his office, but still Sebastian was not allowed near. After a month, Sebastian was fed up.

-666-

Ciel was getting ready for bed when the knock came and when he looked up, he was shocked to see Sebastian standing there, looking calm and cool, but his eyes were filled with annoyance and rage.

"Sebastian! I did not call you!" Ciel yelled annoyed as he closed the door and bowed in apology, but instead of leaving, he straightened and looked Ciel in the eyes.

"Is my service not good enough, bocchan? Have I displeased you in some way?" he asked and Ciel frowned as he crossed his arms.

"I don't have to answer you. I am the _Master _and you are the _Servant_!" Ciel snapped, but, when Sebastian's eyes began to glow, he gulped, his eyes started to dart around, and he began to shift from foot to foot.

"I need to understand, bocchan. I've done everything you've asked. Everything you've ordered, yet the other servants are allowed to see you whenever they want, but I, who has been standing by your side this entire time, has to wait and be called like some mangy mutt?" Sebastian hissed and Ciel shivered, feeling the same fear he had that same night.

"I-I…" Ciel started, but suddenly, Sebastian was standing in front of him and he lost his nerve when Sebastian reached out to touch him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, practically throwing himself away from Sebastian by jumping on his bed and moving to the other side, staring at Sebastian's shock face with wide and scared eyes.

"B-Bocchan? What…What happened that night?" Sebastian asked calmly, as if talking to a frightened animal.

At first, Ciel looked away, wrapping his arms around himself as if to hold himself together. Whimpers escaped his throat and finally he exploded.

"H-He told me of your lies! The games you like to play with your "favorite" masters! He told me what you would do to me if I let you stay close to me!" Ciel yelled as tears welt up for the second time and he covered his face with his hands, sobbing his fear and confusion into them.

Sebastian was confused, but he understood what had happened. Raphael had filled his head with doubts and fears. Things so horrible, Ciel had began to doubt him and that enraged him, but at the same time, saddened him.

"Bocchan…Ciel…I don't know what he told you and I probably don't want to know…how can I show you I won't hurt you?" Sebastian asked and slowly moved around the bed to where Ciel was standing.

Ciel looked up and sniffed, looking at Sebastian with wary eyes as he came close. Slowly he bent down and cupped Ciel's face, looking deep into those eyes.

"Tell me what he said, tell me the lies he told you." he whispered and though Ciel didn't want to, he told him everything.

The more he heard, the more enraged Sebastian became. Raphael had told Ciel everything that he had feared and had put major damages in their relationship.

"Ciel Phantomhive, did I not promise you that I would be your side till your revenge was over? Do you really have enough doubts in your mind to allow a low-life demon to taint your mind with his lies?" Sebastian asked and Ciel looked away, unable to answer.

"Then maybe, I can show you my care." He whispered as he pulled the boy close and kissed his neck, holding him so lovingly and gently that Ciel melted into his arms, downing to his knees, so that he could cuddle up against Sebastian's chest.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel whispered as he held him close, needing this closeness.

Sebastian just held him, but that didn't stop Ciel's body from heating up nor did it stop the lust from pouring through his veins. Sebastian could tell something was up with his bocchan when he started squirming and whimpering, but it wasn't until the scent of lust mixed with his own natural scent did he realize what was going on. He chuckled as he moved back and held Ciel away from him, noticing the blush that had appeared on his face.

"My, my, is everything alright, My Lord? You look rather…uncomfortable." he said, eyes glowing and Ciel, despite everything that had just happened, glared at him before standing up.

"That is none of your concern, leave!" Ciel yelled, but Sebastian wasn't about to leave his bocchan with such a "condition".

Sebastian moved behind Ciel and grab his wrist, twisting him around and back into his embrace.

"Now, My Lord, what kind of servant would I be if I left My Lord like this?" Sebastian said before capturing Ciel's lips.

Ciel froze in shock when Sebastian kissed him, but as time past, he relaxed and allowed Sebastian's tongue entrance when it asked. They danced together for a while, tasting, touching and learning about one another's mouths before air became necessary. With that, they pulled away, their eyes met and Ciel knew he had lost.

"Sebastian, this is an order. I order you to help me with my problem. Now!" Ciel demanded and Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, My Lord." he said before pouncing, pushing Ciel back onto the bed behind him, ripping the clothes from his body without a thought.

Looking down at Ciel's bare body, glowing in the moonlight, Sebastian felt his mouth water and quickly got to work on his Lord's problem. Slowly and calmly he kissed the boy's cheeks, licking up all the dried tears from before. As soon as that was done, he moved lower, licking, sucking and biting the young boy's neck before coming to the spot where the shoulder and neck met and bit down, hard enough to get a whimper of pain from the child.

"S-Sebastian? Wha-AAAAAAAAH!" Ciel started, but it was cut off by a cry of pleasure when Sebastian moved down, bypassing his chest and moved to his cock, which was turning red.

Sebastian began to lick at the crown of the boy's penis, forcing cries and mewls of pleasure from the boy's lips as his hands moved to his soft nipples. He continued the pleasurable torture until he could tell his Lord was ready to burst and with that, did something shocking, he swallowed the boy whole, using his mouth like a vacuum and forced the boy to cum.

"A-A-AAAAAAH!" Ciel screamed as he came, shooting his load into his butler's mouth.

Sebastian licked his lips, swallowing everything his Lord had given him, his eyes glowing with possessiveness and arousal. Ciel fell back against the bed, panting and sweating uncontrollably, but Sebastian was not done yet. Ciel whined as he was pulled onto Sebastian's lap. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Ah, ah, ah bocchan. It's not time for bed yet." he whispered hotly into Ciel's ear before licking and sucking on it.

Ciel moaned deep in his throat, a blush as red as a tomato appearing on his cheeks as he began to get hard again.

"S-Sebas~tian! N-No more! S-S*gasp* Stop!" Ciel cried as he clung to the butler's clothes, but he refused, pulling the boy up, so he was kneeling between his legs, allowing him access to the boy's chest and stomach.

Ciel threw back his head and screamed when Sebastian took his little, pink nipple into his mouth, nibbling and sucking on it while holding him up. He moved his hands to the demon's shoulders as he moved across his chest to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He continued to move across the flesh, leaving love bites and marks all over the boy's chest before stopping at the naval. He licked around the tiny hole, mimicking what he wanted to do to another "hole" there. Dipping his tongue in, he tormented his master, showing him just how sensitive he really was.

Ciel was lost in a haze of pleasure mixed with pain. He couldn't stop what was happening any longer. His cries, pleads and mews filled the room and he felt mildly embarrassed by them. Sebastian smiled when he noticed his master no longer had any control over himself as he began to thrust his hips in the air and whine.

"My, my, bocchan. I see someone needs a little bit of attention, no?" Sebastian whispered heatedly.

The room was really starting to heat up and soon Sebastian was sweating too. Finally he ripped off his own clothes, gaining a whimper and a wide eyed stare from his little master. Slowly he lowered him down, so that they were face to face and soon they attacked each other with their mouths. Ciel grabbed the back of Sebastian's head with both hands, only to pull away with a cry when two dry fingers force their way into his body, making him tear up and shiver in pain. They moved and rotated around, rubbing the walls of his inner body and making him feel weird.

"Bocchan, I want you, I can't wait anymore." Sebastian stated and Ciel's flush got darker at the look in his eyes.

"I-I…AH!" Ciel cried as another finger moved inside, before pulling out and he cried out in shock when he was flipped over onto his stomach and laid down.

"It's easier like this, bocchan." Sebastian stated as he put them back in, forcing them deeper and rubbing harder.

He knew he was being very rough with his Young Master, but he knew that in the end, he would love it. Ciel bit into his index finger, it was really painful and weird and he was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea. That's when the fingers were pulled out with his cry and his hips were lifted up and placed on a pillow, giving Sebastian a better angle. Sebastian leaned over and kissed his Lord's cheek as he grabbed his hips and pressed against him.

"Bocchan, I will not lie. This will hurt, but bear with it, please." Sebastian warned before he pressed in.

Slowly he pushed forward before, with a pop, the head pushed inside, allowing the rest to slide in. Ciel let out a scream of pain and grabbed on to a pillow nearby, pressing it to his face and biting into it. Sebastian paused inside him and panted. The heat and tightness was perfect and he found himself fighting against his instincts that told him to thrust without stopping, but he knew if he did that, his bocchan would never look at him the same again. Slowly he began to move, listening to Ciel's panting and soft groaning before he began to shift.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHA! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried as his eyes snapped open and his body when taunt when Sebastian hit his prostrate.

Sebastian grinned as he began to move in and out, hard and fast, watching as Ciel moved with him and moaned his pleasure for the world to hear. Too soon, he lost himself in the feelings and began to move at an almost punishing pace. He vaguely noticed that it was getting easier to move with Ciel's blood acting like lube, but that thought disappeared after a practically good thrust that had them both crying out. Ciel was whispering his name like a prayer, but Sebastian had enough control not to say a thing. Finally it became too much when Sebastian's one hand moved down to his cock and with a few pumps, he came with a scream.

Sebastian barely lasted three more thrusts before spilling his seed into his bocchan's tunnel. They lay there, panting and exhausted for a long time, before Sebastian gathered his wits and chuckled, leaning over his bocchan's body to nuzzle his hair.

"Feeling better, bocchan?" he asked and all he got was a whine as he pulled out.

Quickly he dressed and redressed his Lord in a new set of pjs and underwear before removing the soiled sheets and replacing them. With that, he picked up his barely conscious bocchan and placed him to bed.

"Good night, bocchan." Sebastian said as he left the room.

_End_

-666-

And that's it! I think it came out nice don't you? Hope you all like it! Ja ne!


End file.
